


【A to Z小段子 之 M】

by Molanfeng



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molanfeng/pseuds/Molanfeng





	【A to Z小段子 之 M】

melt 融化  
大理石的桌面毕竟还是硬了些，但是瑟兰坚持要在这上面，埃隆也只得依他。  
桌子不同于柔软的床铺，完全没有借力点，瑟兰迪尔除了觉得后背一阵冰冷，还意识到，这桌子有点儿硌，特别是腰那里，早知道当初就不买这套家具了。瑟兰迪尔郁闷的想着。

“瑟兰，你想什么呢？”埃隆见他有些户魂不守舍的，跟刚才眉飞色舞勾引他的时候简直完全不一样。  
“我只是突然想起来…ada好像今天晚上约了我一起吃饭，本来还想跟他挑明我们的关系呢……”瑟兰迪尔一副后悔的神色揉着眉心。  
“那如果他反对，你怎么办？”  
“反对无效～”  
“那我们继续～”埃隆继续啃咬着瑟兰迪尔的脖子，留下一串湿漉漉的红痕，手上的动作也没停下来，一只手抚摸着他柔软弹性的腰，另一只手在胸前游走，惹得瑟兰迪尔一阵颤栗。  
“别玩了…哈…快些…”瑟兰迪尔没有借力的地方，只能搂住埃隆的脖子呻吟着，“腰…”  
埃隆知道他硌得难受将人往桌沿拖了拖：“这样能更好受些。”托住瑟兰迪尔的腰欺身压上，“现在就吃了你。”  
瑟兰迪尔攀上埃隆的腰，虽然有些悬空，但总比硌着好很多。埃隆细心的扯过瑟兰迪尔半褪的睡袍，垫在他身下，避免直接贴在冷冰冰的桌子上。瑟兰迪尔有些动容，在埃隆额头落下一吻：“开始吧。”  
“抱紧我。”话音一落埃隆就开始了手上的动作，捏弄的技巧把握的刚刚好，瑟兰迪尔受用得很，溢出心满意足的呻吟声。  
“瑟兰，今天可能会有些疼，忍着点。”埃隆探进一个指头，小心开拓着。手指被温暖的包裹着，埃隆更加深入地探索着。  
“好了…嗯…继续”瑟兰迪尔难耐的催促着。

直到埃隆把自己的欲望彻底埋入瑟兰迪尔体内，两人都同时发出了满足的叹息。埃隆待他习惯了才渐渐动起来，瑟兰迪尔知道他又在忍耐了，夹了夹埃隆的腰催他快些，甚至开始自己扭动起来，埃隆见他如此精神，才敢加大力度抽送起来，快感渐渐烧灼上来，瑟兰迪尔粗重的喘息着，金色的头发散乱在大理石的餐桌上，埃隆觉得自己一定是色令智昏了，这个角度看瑟兰迪尔含着春意的眼角，当真别有一番滋味。  
手机的铃声突然响起来，被打断进度的瑟兰迪尔一把抓过手机，上面显示的竟是加里安：“什么事。”语气里显然充满了不满。  
“少爷，您ada已经很生气了，赶紧回家吧。”  
“我…哈…”瑟兰迪尔白了一眼突然挺动身体的埃隆，那人还了一个坏笑。  
“反正我不回去…嗯…除非ada答应。”瑟兰迪尔忍耐着埃隆的动作，强装严肃地回答道。  
“可是……”  
“就这样吧。”瑟兰迪尔匆匆挂了电话，他可不想让加里安听到现场版，说不定他ada也在他旁边呢。  
不过Oropher确实在旁边…而且脸色很不好…  
“我们继续。”瑟兰迪尔扯过埃隆的头发恨恨地说道，“不让我满意就别想让我原谅你！”  
“遵命，我的美人。”

埃隆完全不同往日的风格，狂热的亲吻，辗转在脖子胸口啃咬，粗重的呼吸，爽利的结合，不带扭捏的表达自己强烈的情感，都让瑟兰迪尔有了全新的体验，他知道埃隆珍视他逾越一切，这种强烈的占有欲正是最好的证明，简直要将他融化。


End file.
